Day of the Jay
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Benson wonders why Mordecai likes blue jays so much... human!AU


"Mordecai why do you like blue jays so much?" Benson decided to question his boyfriend finally. It had been a question he's wanted to ask, but he hoped it wouldn't be too personal for the gangly man before him.

Mordecai watched the blue jay bathe in the birdbath that was in the middle of the parking area, which was just recently installed, ruffling its feather and nibbling at something under its wing, "You know… I just do," shrugged the younger and he leaned back into the apartment building, and closed the window of the higher up complex that would budge if it weren't closed fast enough. Turning back to where the other male was, lazily sitting back into the couch.

Benson watched Mordecai sit down, and play with his side swept longer black and newly dyed bleach blond bangs nervously, "Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed, and you were all on me about keeping things from you? Huh, what a double standard." It was more of a joke, but the dyed blue-haired boy didn't seem to detect the tone and looked a bit guilty.

Their eyes met for a bit, but finally the employee let out a breath and lay back into the surprisingly comfortable vinyl couch, "It's stupid though, and kind of complicated… but unless you really want to know?"

The brunet nodded, truly curious now, "Yeah, I'll listen."

"Fine," mumbled Mordecai, but began strongly, "When I was born, I was actually supposed to have a twin brother; but he died instantly," which made Benson think of why Mordecai thought of Rigby as the brother he never had, "My parents wouldn't tell me for the longest time about it though, so until I was about junior high I'd gone along pretty carefree. Then it hit me that's why every birthday was so silent with my parents, and they'd always make sure everything was blue… you know 'blue equals boy'," making sure the other kept the promise to keep listening; it was confirmed with a saddened expression, "So I always liked blue so I figured it was because of that… But then I started getting really sick… Like hospital sick, and it was scary."

Benson gulped, hoping the sickness that was looming over Mordecai's past self was gone for good or controlled well enough.

The odd male continued, "I mean, only really Rigby and my parents visited me when it would randomly get at me… and this blue jay. It had always been my favorite kind of bird honestly and it always flew nearby when the window was closed or come in when it were open… It may sound silly but I think it was kind of like a reincarnation of my brother somehow, you know? It was serious, yet kind like I always pictured a brother of mine to be like."

Benson laughed slightly against his best judgment, "Huh, so Rigby's like that?"

Mordecai ran his hand behind and through his longer hair and looked around, "Well, you can't have everything, can you?" Though he didn't look the least bit offended. "To finish my story I realized as it flew out the window, I shouldn't be just feeling sorry for myself like I always did and I agreed to take physical therapy as soon as I could to help my sick bones, 'cause that's what it basically was. You know, my brother wanted me to live better at least," he broke into a bigger grin, "Plus blue jays are pretty sick themselves, but in a different sense."

This caused his shorter boyfriend to roll his hazel eyes, "Oh, way to ruin it," but there was still a small grin in play on his lips.

The blue-clad man turned to face his boss more, so that his hair moved back enough to show his dangling feather earring, the chain still seemed to thin to hold out, but it did, "Oh and I also got this earring by catching a fallen feather of that same blue jay, and a left over chain from a broken keychain. I fixed it into a one of a kind earring, but I still needed to get my ear pierced, so I waited until I saved up and asked my parents on my thirteenth birthday. My mom agreed but my dad hated the idea. So I did it anyways."

Benson shook his head slightly expecting that from the younger, even nowadays. "I'm sorry to say I have no big story about my love for cats, except I can't get one in this apartment."

"Move in with me," coughed Mordecai, earning a raised eyebrow. "Really? Isn't Rigby in your room though?"

"He can move to another room and we can bring your bed and stuff into my room, dude." Tried the taller eagerly, "Come on, it's been a few months and nothing bad has happened except work related things, but that's not surprising… And you can totally get that cat. Pops really wants one too."

It took Benson a moment, but he finally leaned into his lithe boyfriend slowly… "I'll think about it," murmured the older man at last.

"I'll hold it against you," warned the opposing male lightly, his eyes unmistakably shining with hope.

Benson sighed and closed his eyes with the sweet scent of the deodorant and the world outside from before, "I know you will."


End file.
